Leia Organa
Leia Organa '''(born '''Leia Amidala Skywalker) is a fictional character in the Star Wars universe. She is the tritagonist of the original Star Wars trilogy. In Return of the Jedi, it is revealed that she is the twin sister of Luke Skywalker and thus the daughter of Darth Vader, formerly known as Anakin Skywalker. In the prequel films, her birth mother is identified as Padmé Amidala. Her adoptive father is Bail Organa, who is depicted as the head of Alderaan's royal family and a supporting character in the prequels. In the sequel trilogy, she is married to Han Solo and has a son with him, Ben. Background Personality As a child, Leia was extremely tomboyish, outspoken and disliked being called by her title of princess; she was not fond of her role as the Princess of Alderaan. She was often seen by many, especially her adopted family, as she was sometimes mistaken for a domestic girl rather than a princess. However, as she got older and matured, her outspoken nature lesson over time. As an adult, Leia is considerably highly intelligent, wise, calm, level-headed, and a responsible tactician. She has a sense of justice, honor and good morals, she also has compassion for her friends and for the victims of the Empire, despite growing up on the peaceful world of Alderaan, Leia never became soft. She is known to be rebellious, kind and caring, traits she developed from both her parents. Like her mother Padmé Amidala, Leia is clever and a leader, but she is sometimes short-tempered, hot-headed, headstrong, emotionally insecure and impatient; traits she shares with her her father Anakin and her older twin brother Luke Skywalker, but to a far less extent. Despite her commitment to Alderaan's values of pacifism, Leia believes in self-defense and in fiercely fighting for the galaxy's freedom. With remarkable leadership qualities, Leia is also known for being able to sometimes keep her composure even in humiliating situations to perform daring feats, like diving into a garbage chute or strangling the infamous Jabba the Hutt. A woman of action, eager to get things done and making positive differences in the world. Powers and Abilities Powers *'The Force:' As the daughter of the Chosen One, Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader, Leia is immensely powerful, and has an amazingly strong connection to the Force. **'Force vision:' Leia utilizes Force vision to have visions of the past, the present, and the future; however, like all force users, her visions are not always clear and she sometimes has visions even when she is not utilizing this power at will. **'Force sense:' Leia utilizes Force sense, to sense another sentient being's emotions, the future, ripples in the Force caused by momentous or traumatic events, or impending danger and the presence of the dark side. Abilities *'Expert Hand-To-Hand Combatant:' Although rarely shown, Leia is highly skilled in unarmed combat. *'Expert Markswoman:' Leia is extremely skilled in utilizing blaster pistols and blaster rifles. *'Expert Pilot:' Leia is extremely skilled in piloting various speeders and every type of flying craft. *'Genius-Level Intellect/Master Tactician/Leader/Negotiation:' Much like her father, Anakin, Leia is amazingly intelligent. As a formal member of the Rebel Alliance and the General of the Resistance, Leia is a highly skilled tactician and a capable leader. She is also highly skilled in diplomacy and negotiation. Weapons and Equipment Blaster *'Defender sporting blaster pistol:' Leia utilizes a Defender sporting blaster pistol as her weapon of choice. Film appearances ''Revenge of the Sith'' By the film's chronology, Leia first appears as an infant in Revenge of the Sith, when Padmé Amidala gives birth to her and her twin brother Luke naming them at the asteroid Polis Massa. Strangely, she remembers her mother's death. After Padmé dies in childbirth, Jedi Masters Obi-Wan Kenobi and Yoda decide that they must hide the Skywalker children from their father, former Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker, who has recently turned to the dark side of the Force and become the Sith Lord Darth Vader. Leia is sent to Alderaan with R2-D2 and C-3PO and her adoptive parents, Bail Organa and Breha Organa, where the Jedi believe she will be safe from the newly-declared Galactic Empire. ''A New Hope'' Leia is introduced as the Princess of Alderaan and a member of the Imperial Senate. Darth Vader captures her on board the ship Tantive IV, where she is acting as a spy for the Rebel Alliance. He accuses her of being a traitor and demands to know the location of the secret technical plans of the Death Star, the Galactic Empire's newest and most powerful weapon. Unknown to Vader, the young senator has hidden the plans inside the Astromech droid R2-D2 and has sent it to find Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi on the nearby planet of Tatooine. Later on, Vader has her tortured, but she resists telling him anything. Still believing she could be useful, the Death Star's commander, Grand Moff Tarkin, threatens to destroy Alderaan with the super weapon unless she reveals the location of the hidden Rebel base. She lies to them, and Tarkin orders Alderaan to be destroyed anyway. She is finally rescued by Luke Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Han Solo, the Wookiee Chewbacca, and the two droids, R2-D2 and C-3PO. They finally escape, at the expense of Obi-Wan's life, which was sacrificed in a duel with Vader. They take part in the Battle of Yavin, in which Luke destroys the Death Star in his X-wing fighter. Later at the Massassi Temple at the hidden Rebel base on Yavin 4 the radiant Princess Leia Organa presents the Alderaanian Medal of Freedom to her rescuers and the heroes of the battle. ''The Empire Strikes Back'' In The Empire Strikes Back, set three years later, Leia is at the Rebel base on Hoth. She later helps with the evacuation of Hoth during an Imperial attack, remaining at her station until Han forces her to leave with him. She flees with C-3PO, Han, and Chewbacca on Han's ship, the Millennium Falcon. Although they are pursued by Imperial TIE Fighters, they dodge their fire by flying into an asteroid field when the Falcon's hyperdrive breaks down. Romance blossoms between Leia and Han during their flight from the Empire; while hiding in the stomach of a Space Slug, she finally shares a kiss with the smuggler. Later, when they stop at Bespin for repairs, Han's friend Lando Calrissian turns them over to Vader, who uses them as bait for Luke. Han is also used as a test subject for the carbon freezing chamber meant for Luke, and it is there that Leia finally confesses her love for Han. Vader then gives the frozen Han to bounty hunter Boba Fett to give to the Hutt crime lord Jabba the Hutt, to whom Han owes a very large debt. Eventually Lando helps Leia, Chewbacca, and the two droids escape. Before they escape Chewbacca chokes Lando for giving Solo to Darth Vader and Boba Fett and Leia angrily tells him that they do not need of his help. While escaping, she senses that Luke is in trouble and makes them go back for him. They save Luke, who has fallen into the trap and has lost a hand after a near-fatal duel against Vader. While on a Rebel Medical Frigate, both Luke and Leia, along with R2-D2 and C-3PO watch on as Lando and Chewbacca set off in the Millennium Falcon to rescue Han from Jabba the Hutt which Lando promised Leia. ''Return of the Jedi'' In Return of the Jedi, set a year after its previous film, Leia, Chewbacca, Lando, Luke (now nearly a Jedi Knight), and the droids go to Tatooine to try to rescue Han Solo from Jabba the Hutt. Leia's part of the plan consists of posing as the Ubese bounty hunter Boushh, who will turn Chewbacca over to Jabba. Her ruthless bargaining, negotiating the price for Chewbacca while holding an armed thermal detonator, impresses Jabba enough to allow her quarters in the palace for the night. After freeing Han from his carbonite sleep, she eventually gets captured by the Huttese gangster after he discovers her real identity. He then makes Leia his new slave girl, and eventually forces her to wear a gold metal bikini, while suffering her bound torture from the Hutt. Leia has begun to lose hope, but her spirits rise when Luke arrives at the palace. After Luke kills Jabba's pet Rancor, the Hutt sentences Luke, Han and Chewbacca to be fed to the Sarlacc, while Leia watches from Khetanna, Jabba's sail barge. Just as all seems lost, Luke reclaims his lightsaber, and Lando, disguised as a guard, helps Luke, Han and Chewbacca overpower their captors. Leia seizes the moment to kill Jabba by strangling him with the very chain that bound her. After Jabba dies, R2-D2 cuts her loose with an electric shock, and after Luke boards the sailbarge, he rescues Leia. With Leia's help, Luke uses a deck cannon to blow up Jabba's barge as they swing to safety, and ride on one of his Skiffs. On Endor, Leia meets Wicket W. Warrick, after losing to a group of scout troopers on speeder bikes, and they help reunite the Rebels. While preparing for a last battle with the Empire, Luke reveals to a stunned Leia that she is, in fact, his twin sister, and that Vader is their father. Initially reluctant to believe him, Leia realizes that Luke speaks the truth and joins Han Solo in leading the Rebels in battle on Endor as the Rebel Fleet battle the second Death Star. Leia is slightly injured in the battle, but nevertheless helps the Rebels, allied with the Ewoks, to defeat the Empire and win. ''The Force Awakens After the Battle of Endor, Han and Leia have a son named Ben, who studies the Force under his uncle, Luke Skywalker. However, Ben turns to the dark side, becoming Kylo Ren, and forces Luke to go into hiding. In the years following Ben's fall, Han and Leia separate, and Leia becomes a general of the Resistance, actively seeking her brother's location. When the Resistance is called to Takodana, where BB-8 has been located, Leia encounters her estranged husband Han with Chewbacca and Finn. She and Han have a bittersweet reunion, and Han informs Leia that their son had been on Takodana just moments before she'd arrived. Before Han leaves to bring down Starkiller Base, Leia encourages him to bring their son home. However, when Han attempts to persuade their son to return to the light side, Kylo Ren stabs him with his lightsaber. Leia senses her husband passing through the Force and mourns his loss. After the Resistance is victorious against the First Order, R2-D2 reawakens to reveal a map to Luke's location. Rey decides to search for Luke, while Leia continues on with the Resistance. Leia says farewell to Rey as she leaves with Chewbacca and R2-D2 to find Luke. Television Appearances Star Wars Rebels Leia appears in the ''Star Wars Rebels episode "A Princess on Lothal", voiced by Julie Dolan. At the time of the series she is around fifteen years of age.Star Wars Rebels Scoop: Princess Leia Set to Appear on the Disney XD Animated Series After the Battle on Garel, Leia devised a plan to give the rebels three Hammerhead corvettes, ostensibly by going on a relief mission on Lothal where the rebels would apparently steal the ships. She was greeted by Kanan Jarrus and Ezra Bridger, who were respectively disguised as a stormtrooper and an Imperial cadet, as well as Lieutenant Yogar Lyste, who unwittingly foiled her plan by placing gravity locks on the ships, and ordered two AT-ATs to guard them. Requesting Lyste's shuttle, Leia flew with Kanan and Ezra to former governor Ryder Azadi's hideout. However, they found Stormtroopers had apprehended Ryder. The Ghost appeared and opened fire: Kanan, Ezra and Leia feigned being taken hostage by Ryder and the crew. On board, Leia bonded with Ezra after learning he had recently lost his parents, assuaging his fears the rebellion might not be worth fighting. They then resolved to find a way to steal the corvettes. Still disguised, Kanan and Ezra used the Phantom to escort Leia back to the depot, distracting a surprised Lyste while Ryder, Sabine Wren and Chopper disabled the gravity locks and commandeered the ships. During the ensuing firefight, she saw Kanan use his Lightsaber to down an AT-AT, and Ezra use telekinesis to disarm a pair of stormtroopers, which gave her the opportunity to grab one of the rifles and use it against the troopers. When Ezra boarded the last corvette, she ordered him to make it appear they were struggling and stun her. When Lyste came to her aid, she berated him for his failure, and requested a shuttle home. Video games ''Disney INFINITY 3.0 Leia appears in ''Disney INFINITY's third installment as a playable character. Printed media ''Star Wars: Princess Leia'' Set between A New Hope and The Empire Strikes Back, Leia teams up with Pilot Evaan Verlaine, when she learns that people survived the destuction on Alderaan and the Galactic Empire hunting them down across the Galaxy. The both begin a journey across the galaxy to save every survivor before the Empire finds them. Disney Parks Leia appears as a meetable character during the Star Wars Weekends at Disney's Hollywood Studios, dressed in her 'cell bay' outfit from A New Hope (specifically the scene where Luke and Han have to rescue her in the cell bay of the Death Star). Her hair is styled in the same way as the movie too, commonly referred to as the "doughnut/cinnamon bun hairstyle" by fans). Minnie Mouse also dresses up as her. During the Hyperspace Hoopla show, she wore her slave outfit from Return of the Jedi, albeit only slightly modified. Leia also appears in Star Tours: The Adventures Continue. Relationships Romance Han Solo Leia initially had a rocky relationship with Han - due to his greedy and selfish nature as a smuggler at the time. During their escape from the first Death Star, she became extremely annoyed by Han's recklessness, as he continually placed them at risk and close to capture. During the Battle of Yavin, however, when Vader almost succeeds in killing Luke - Han saved him - after this Leia's opinion of Han changed - and they slowly fell in love with each other. Leia and Han developed a relationship that would last throughout the war. In The Empire Strikes, Leia did not admit she had romantic feelings for Han at first. However, after they were captured by the Empire; moments before Han became frozen in carbonite, Leia realized that she loved him and admitted her romantic feelings for him. In Return of the Jedi, Leia, along with Luke, Chewbacca and Lando Calrissian go to Tatooine to rescue Han from Jabba the Hutt; their rescue mission is successful and Leia and Han lovingly embrace each other. After Luke revealed that not only is Vader his father but hers as well, that he is her older twin brother, and left to be captured by the Empire - Han appeared to question Leia about the relationship between her and Luke, (unaware of what their conversation was about). Leia was initially unable to tell him, as she was still in shock to find out that Vader was her father and Han became jealous of Luke, but soon apologized and comforted her. In the aftermath of the Battle of Endor, Han reassured Leia that Luke had surely survived; that he had got off the second Death Star, before it was destroyed, but she already knew it, as she felt her brother's presence though the Force. Han told her he would not interfere in their relationship, but Leia informed Han that Luke is her brother, much to his shock and and embarrassment, and they subsequently share a passionate kiss. Sometime after the Battle of Endor, Leia and Han married and had a son named Ben, however, when their son fall to the Dark side of the Force, becoming known as Kylo Ren, they separated for years in agony and grief, each moarning the loss of their son in their own way. In The Force Awakens, after not seeing each other for many years - Leia and Han are reunited. Before going with Chewbacca and Finn, to rescue Rey, destroy the Starkiller Base, and to try to bring their son Ben back to the light side, Leia and Han lovingly embrace each other (unknown to either of them, this would be the last time Leia would see Han alive). Upon Han's murder at the hand of their son; Leia senses Han's death through the Force, and, devastated by the death of her husband - she mourns his loss and blames herself for his death. Family Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader Leia did not meet her father until nineteen years after she was born. By the time she met him on the Death Star, the encounter with her father was a cruel twist of fate, both Leia and Vader were unaware of there relationship with each other at the time. Vader treated her as an enemy to the Empire and severely tortured her aboard the Death Star for information regarding the location of the rebel base - all before letting Wilhuff Tarkin destroy her surrogate home; Alderaan. Leia (incorrectly) saw Vader as a monster willing to destroy the weak. However, she became shocked upon learning of her true relationship with Vader from Luke - that Vader was, in fact, her father. She likely had mixed feelings for her father after this discovery; until learning of Anakin's ultimate sacrifice to save her brother's life (off-screen), Leia now realizes that her father was never the monster she believed him, to be and all her beliefs about him were wrong, it is very likely that, she now has great respect for Anakin. Padmé Amidala After she is born, unlike Luke, Leia never had any direct interaction with Padmé, however, due to her immense strength in the Force, Leia was left with a lasting impression of images and feelings of her mother - that she was "very beautiful, kind, but sad". Luke Skywalker Leia and Luke were separated after they were born, she did not meet her older twin brother until nineteen years later. Luke, along with Han Solo rescued her from the first Death Star; after Luke becomes a member of the Rebel Alliance, the two became close friends. In The Empire Strikes, Leia only considers Luke a friend, however, she kissed him in a failed attempt to prove she doesn't have any romantic feelings for Han; much to Luke's annoyance. In Return of the Jedi, Luke revealed to Leia that Vader was his father and she - his twin sister. Leia is not overly surprised as there was always a part of her that suspected the relationship between herself and Luke. After the second Death Star - Luke joins the rebels in their ultimate victory against the Empire. Leia and Luke lovingly embrace each other as siblings. In The Force Awakens, Leia's faith in her brother, has increased to the point where she believes that the Resistance cannot defeat Snoke, the First Order and the Knights of Ren, without Luke's help. Ben Solo/Kylo Ren Not much is known about her relationship with her son and only child, however, Leia likely had a loving relationship with her son. Prior to Ben's fall to the dark side - when her son started to struggle with the influences and temptations therefrom - Leia was terrified that he might end up like his maternal grandfather Anakin Skywalker and so - sent him to study under the tutelage of her brother, Luke. Unfortunately - Luke was not able to prevent Leia's son from falling to the Dark side of the Force - as Snoke preyed on Ben's internal conflict. Ben, upon conversion to the Dark side, became known as Kylo Ren. Leia was devastated that her son had become evil and moarned him bitterly, yet, despite the atrocities that Kylo had committed over the years - Leia still believed that Ben could come back to the light and be redeemed. Enemies Palpatine Unlike her father, Anakin Skywalker, Leia hated Palpatine from her earliest days. Bail raised her to be dedicated to overthrowing Palpatine and restoring the Republic he had destroyed. He also taught her to keep these sentiments to herself so Alderaan would not get into trouble. When Leia was discovered to be a Rebel - Palpatine used her allegiance as a pretext to do what he had always intended - to dissolve the Imperial Senate permanently and destroy what was left of the Old Republic's bureaucracy - making himself an absolute monarch. Wilhuff Tarkin Leia and Tarkin did not have much interaction with each other, however, when she refused to give the location of the rebel base - he threatened to destroy her home planet Alderaan. When Leia apparently did reluctantly provide the location of the rebel base - Tarkin went back on his word and destroyed her home planet anyway. However, it was later revealed that the location she gave them; (Dantooine), was a rebel base that had been abandoned for some time. She had mislead them, knowing that if the rebellion had fallen, the Empire's tyranny would continue and she also did not believe Tarkin would keep his word. Leia was disgusted by what Tarkin had done - as Alderaan was completely innocent and not even a part of the rebellion. Gallery External Links *Leia Organa on Wookieepedia * References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Princesses Category:Heroines Category:Star Wars characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Lovers Category:Iconic characters Category:Magic Users Category:Orphans Category:Siblings Category:Spouses Category:Teenagers Category:Adults Category:Elderly characters Category:Protagonists Category:Parents Category:Star Tours characters Category:Rebel Alliance Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Royalty Category:Unofficial Disney Princesses Category:Twins and Triplets Category:Star Wars: The Force Awakens characters Category:Disney INFINITY characters Category:Comic characters Category:Phineas and Ferb characters Category:Characters in video games Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Widows/Widowers Category:Tritagonists Category:Star Wars Rebels characters Category:Generals